Wishing You the Best Health
by yourstrulydani
Summary: After a brutal Quidditch match against the Slytherins, James couldn't wish for better news.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Potions Assignment #4 - Write about a Healer; Alt, write about someone who cares for someone else.**

* * *

Cheers rang through his ears as Benjy Fenwick, the Gryffindor Seeker finally caught the Snitch. "GRYFFINDOR WINS AGAINST THE MATCH AGAINST THE SLYTHERINS!" Remus announced through the speakers, victory clear in his voice. Suddenly, James felt sore all over, all the pain crashing down on him. The last thing James saw was the red and gold of the banners their fellow house mates made before his eyes fluttered shut.

"Oi, Prongs-y! Time to wake your bloody arse up!" Sirius flicked his nose, which still seemed sore. He groaned in response to the pain.

"Black! I told you not to wake Potter up!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly came into view, her stern face directed at James' best mate.

"I just couldn't wait to tell him the best news he'll ever receive!"

"There will be another time for that, Black, now shoo!" she waved him away, lightly slapping his arm to get him off of James' bed.

"News? What news?" James frowned cluelessly.

"But-" Sirius started until he washed pushed away by the angry Healer.

"No buts, Black. Come back later when Potter is fully cured." Madam Pomfrey shut the door at Sirius' face and turned back to her injured patient. "You've been asleep for.." she checked her magical watch with made no sense to James whatsoever, "..about 54 hours now."

James went wide-eyed with her statement. "Th-That long?"

"Yes," The Healer pursed her lips. "You have sustained a number of injuries in the last Quidditch match, Potter. You would have been healed faster if you didn't wait until the end of the match to seek medical attention."

"A Gryffindor's a Gryffindor, Madam Pomfrey. Brave and persevered to win!" James grinned with several missing teeth.

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot to grow your teeth!" Madam Pomfrey fussed, looking for a small vial of Skele-Gro especially formulated for the teeth. James clapped his hands around his mouth in the horror of realizing that he had lost teeth in the match.

"You had three broken ribs, a slightly punctured jaw, a fractured ankle, collarbones dislocated and a bent thighbone." Madam Pomfrey enumerated, a disapproving look in her face. "Children and Quidditch." she tsk-ed and gave him a small cup of foul smelling Skele-Gro to drink. "Bottoms up, Potter. You're going to need that if you want to continue wooing Lily Evans." The old Healer winked and pulled the curtains around his bed close.

* * *

James woke up with a heavy weight pressing down on his bad leg. "Padfoot! Merlin, get off of my leg! It hurts!" he hissed and winced in pain. The big black dog then hopped away from his injured leg, looking apologetically. A gray rat then squeaked into his ear, nudging his cheeks with it's head affectionately. "Hello, Peter. About time you visited." James grinned, some of his teeth now growing.

The dog barked with laughter at the sight of James missing several teeth. In return, James scowled at him. "My teeth will be back soon." he muttered lowly, trying to avoid flashing him his teeth. The dog then licked his hand and let the rat climb over by it's back. "Oh well, goodbye, mates. Say hello to Moony for me, will you? Oh and Padfoot, come back tomorrow with the amazing news you mentioned? I've been waiting to hear it!"

* * *

The morning came and surely enough, Sirius was there when James woke up. "Good morning, Prongs! Beautiful day, isn't it?" he grinned brightly.

"Hardly." James groaned, clutching his bad leg.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"You have a fat arse, Padfoot."

"The ladies love it." Sirius cheekily winked at him, earning a disgusted look from James.

"Just tell me what the amazing news is, will you? My head is throbbing." James grumpily said, rubbing and applying pressure on his temples.

"Don't tell me, you still haven't seen it?" Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

"Seen what?" James frowned cluelessly.

Sirius then walked over to his night stand and picked up a card. His nightstand was filled with gifts from his admirers, you see, so James hardly even checked it out. "So, me and Moony watched over you the second night when we noticed a card that stood out slightly above the others. It was bright red and gold, with small Quaffles zooming around the note. You wouldn't believe who it's from!"

"Who? Give it to me, Padfoot!" James urged, his hands reaching up in attempt to grasp the card in his clutches.

"You'll buy me sweets next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"No way, Sirius! Buy your own candy!"

"This letter would be mine, then?" Sirius waved it in front of him, but still out of his reach.

"Fine, alright! I'll buy all the damn sweets you want." James begrudgingly promised.

Sirius then merrily tossed him the letter. "I'll leave you to it, then."

* * *

_Dear James, _

_You did fantastic on the match against Slytherin! All the catches and passes you made, they were brilliant! Although they don't warrant you injuries enough, you still did brilliantly. Are you doing well, James? I hope you are. You're missing out a lot in Transfigurations, which I know is the subject you adore the most. I would have visited you in the Hospital Wing, but whenever I try to visit, your friends seem to be hovering over you, and I don't want to intrude. I hope to see you up and walking soon, James. Take care as always!_

_P.S.: Listen to Madam Pomfrey, alright? Make your stubborn and airy head obey her orders of drinking the potions she gives you._

_Wishing you the best health,_

_Lily Evans_


End file.
